Insane Love
by sweetbubbelgirl
Summary: BRSXBGS drabbles/one-shots; 5# "OH MY EFFING GOD! You can hit me! Just please not my face!" Black rock shooter begged, as she squirmed under the hold of the other female "I beg you! I have three children and a beautiful wife waiting for me at home!"
1. rebellious and disobedient

_**Black Gold saw ❤and Black rock shooter Drabbles**_  
><em><strong>I present our favorite horned psycho and dangerous bluenette. They need more love as couple.<strong>_

**Summary: "I wonder when you became so rebellious—Even thought I was the one that saved you."**

**_X-X_X-X_X-X_x**

Their weapons clashed against each other—Over and over again, it was almost like a rhythm. It was their fight after al. their moment.

The bluenette quickly dodged the weapon dangerously close to cutting her skin. As she landed perfectly on the ground. she grunted softly as she could feel her leg tingle in pain. Ignoring it, she glared harshly at the woman walking slowly in font her—there was no sign of sweat or frustration on her face, it showed no emotion.

"Had enough yet?" She said calmly. She ignored the cold look the smaller girl was sending her. "You can't barely stand. How pathetic." Black rock shooter wanted to growl at this. But she didn't. her hand turned into a gun, pointing it at the red eyed teenage looking girl, who didn't even seem to blink at this action.

"I am going to defeat you one day." the bluenette stated. "and you know that as well."

There was a cold silence between them. Which would have been uncomfortable for normal humans, but they were not even close to normal. Black gold saw sighed as she closed her eyes in disappointment.

"I wonder since when you became so rebellious and disobedient." She opened her eyes again "Even thought I was the one that saved you."

Black rock shooter stiffed as she felt the older female come closer—A deep red colored claw touched her pale skin. the hand teasingly ran it's fingers around her cheekbones. She felt bloody desire to bite the hand off. "Don't touch me." Black rock shooter said. She felt her voice wavering lightly. Seemly, black gold saw also noticed.

"hmm." Her red eyes danced with amusement "That didn't really sound convincing." She ran her other hand around her small waist like a snake.

Black rock shooter frowned. She knew what the horned woman was trying to do, trying test her waters. Waiting for her to break—to seduce her.

"I turned against you because you were wrong" She stated firmly "You turned to be worse than the devil himself."

"but still I was the one that saved you" she retorted "I was the one that teached you the beauty of fighting, it was all me." Black gold saw purred inhumanly, knowing the other would have nothing to say. "_Don't you forget that_."

**_X-X_X-X_X-X_x**

**Don't you just love Black Gold saw? Hmmm, I think the next one is going to be fluff...  
>You choose! :) Also, please review. <strong>


	2. Photo album

_**Black gold saw and Black Rock Shooter one shots- and drabbles.**_

_**This is more the Crack/humor/romance kind ;)**_

_**Summary: Black rock shooter wanted to cry. It was a long time ago she ever felt humiliated in her life**__**—which pretty much was horrible. And now it was happening all over again. She wanted to crawl in a cave and never come back, but right now. Black rock shooter was considering if she should cry in shock— or strangle**__** the idiot standing in font her.**_

* * *

><p>Black rock shooter wanted to cry. It was a long time ago she ever felt humiliated in her life—which pretty much was horrible. And now it was happening all over again. She wanted to crawl in a cave and never come back, but right now. Black rock shooter was considering if she should cry in shock— or strangle the idiot standing in font her. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she finally reached.<p>

"You did what?" she muttered slowly as she stared at her supposed-to-be friend, who was staring back with a nervous glint in her orange eyes. "What? Was I not suppose to?" she asked.

Black rock shooter hissed at this "Of course you weren't! That thing was my photo album!" she hastily pulled the other by her helm "what the hell were you thinking?" she felt her eye twitch as strength stared blankly back at her.

"but I thought you said '_If you think my photo album is so stupid, why don't you just throw it away_'"

"That was meant as sarcasm" She replied in a deadly voice—Ready to torture her friend in any way possible alive.

Oh fucking god. Black rock shooter thought bitterly. If anybody finds that shitty little thing she was as good as death. It was so freaking embarrassing that she almost felt her blood almost rushing to her face by just thinking about it—Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it—

_Cute small black shooter was sitting on the ground in her cute white summer dress smiling cutely at the camera with a blush on her chee-_

AFDGAJHAKALJASADKFDSLF-

Strength stared lazily at her freaking out friend. Who was crawling on the ground screaming out curses with a red face—She felt a little sympathy for the blue-haired girl. But to be honest, she didn't care at all, it wasn't like it was her problem anyway. She shrugged as she turned around to walk away but to be roughly pulled back to meet with two blue enraged eyes.

"You are going to help me!"

Strength blinked "Why?"

Black rock shooter glared at the smaller sized girl "Because I said so." Strength stared for a while as she slowly felt a amused smile growing on her face "Because you want nobody to find out how rapable you were when you were small?"

Black rock shooter extended her middle finger "Fuck off."

_**X**-**X**_**X**-

Fire danced around ground the creepy black looking grass. Bubbles came from the blood watery sea, and the sky was painfully black with no sign of clouds. It was Black Gold Saw's new lair. She was supposed to do her work here—notice _the suppose to _do work.

Gold Saw let out a breathless chuckle as she felt her nose dripping with blood—Between her claw was a small photo album with pictures of our bluenette as adorable child.

Gold Saw tried to wipe her nose-bleed as she stared with a unreadable face at the photo's, and just one thing came to her mind.

"Best Lolita ever." She stated seriously. Not even bothered by the fact she was acting like a pervert.

**_x-**-**X**-**X**_

_**Oh, man. I never planned to turn this into crack *grin* Oh, wel, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Also, did you know that my other favorite couples are Yomi/mato and BRS/WRS? I'm just so random.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think about it! I REALL REALLY want to know what you think :D**_


	3. Mating problem

_**Doku-sama: Since i can't message you because you have no account. No, it's not weird at al to like brs/wrs, Clonecest seems to be popular these days xD Also, OF COURSE I love yomi and mato. Who doesn't? ;)**__  
><em>_**This one is romance/humor**_

_**Summary: Gold Saw could almost hear herself purr at the thought. Having the brat that used to hate her the most, begging under her for more sounded really addicting.  
>_+_+<strong>_

There was something in this otherworld called_—__**Coeuntibus**__. Also widely known as __**Mating**__._

_The activity between two persons whenever gender share energy together to restart their power—Once mating is done the dominant could become very possessive over their submissive partner. Even going as far to kill the person that tries to harm or touch their partner in any way. Coeuntibus has been known to be very dangerous. The dominant will do everything get the submissive-_

Gold Saw closed the book as she blankly stared ahead of her.

Really, she felt pissed. Every mate partner that tried to offered itself to her, was not good enough, after al. Everybody would do everything to become the mate of the great Black Gold Saw.

And fuck, she hated it with every limb in her body—There was no sucker in this fucking place that was worthy enough to be her partner. Somebody with respectable strength and that would keep her amused, and hopefully would be a good fuck in bed. Besides, she wasn't getting any younger, she really needed to have some fun in her life.

Gold Saw groaned annoyed as she threw a leg over the other and leaned head on her palm.

_Maid gunner_. Nah, she didn't really find the girl too appealing.

_Dead master_? Gold Saw shuddered. For some reason she knew that wasn't going to end well. She had cute face_—But god _she was so fucking annoying when it came to new shoes and clothes.

_Strength…_ Gold saw immediately went silent.

Dragon slayer. Actually, that didn't seem a bad idea…if only she would stop talking about how much she wanted to rape small girls maybe she would have been a option.

Gold Saw snorted slightly "This is never going to work" She said "Maybe I should just go pick another fight with black rock-" Suddenly, a light went off in her head.

_Black rock shooter_. She thought amused. She never considered that girl. They hated each other with burning passion after al.

The girl was pretty strong and even thought the girl always kept silent, she could see that she was a calm but gentle person—Black rock shooter also seemed like a keeper and a loyal like person.

Gold Saw realized something. The girl _despised_ and truly _despised_ her. Gold Saw felt her excitement pumping as she felt a small smile creeping on her face.

Making the small blue haired heroine fall completely her would be…pleasurable. Gold Saw could almost hear herself purr at the thought. Having the brat that used to hate her the most, begging under her for more sounded really addicting.

'_Ah!...P-Please more!...Ah! black gold saw s-sama…"_

Oh fucking god. Gold Saw immediately stood up and went for the plan.

She smirked smugly "Now, only if I could find those handcuffs…"

_**Meh, I'm not happy about this one…don't know why…  
>I'm such a crazy person….xD I hope you liked it! I think the next is going to have possessive-Gold Saw, not sure.<br>Hope you ENJOYED and REVIEW! **_


	4. Pain

_**I know I said I was going to write Possessive BGS but…..EP 6 got my attention xD…SO I'm going to write sad BGS :D **_

_**Also, ughhh. Homework is being a bitch.**_

_**Okay, I'm starting to like Saaya/strength(yuu?) Somehow xDD  
>Fluffromance/drama (BASED ON EP. 6)  
><strong>**Summary:Black rock shooter felt her cheek tingle in pain, but she knew she deserved it. She stared unsurely at the enraged red eyes. "You slapped me."**_  
>_<p>

Black rock shooter was not stupid. She knew that she hurt people, and she knew it was all her fault. She hurt everybody, she became something she never wanted to be.

Black rock shooter felt her cheek tingle in pain, but she knew she deserved it. She stared unsurely at the enraged red eyes. "You slapped me."

Gold saw kept quiet, staring with a unreadable expression at the blue-haired girl. Not answering at all, as if waiting for the other to make a move. Black rock shooter almost felt intimidated by this. Almost.

Black rock shooter lowered her head "You….can hurt me if you want" she muttered "If that makes up for what I did to your arm." She answered in a monotone voice. "If that's wh-" Black rock shooter closed her eyes in pain as she felt another cheek her slapped by the woman standing in font her.

She heard the horned woman get closer as Black Rock Shooter turned her turned her head to see what she was going to do. She felt herself stiff as two claws were placed on her shoulders. Ready for the damage she was going to take she closed her eyes in peace—

Only to open them again when she felt soft lips planted on her forehead. Blue eyes blinked with shock as Black Saw stood up again to walk away. "W-wait…" She couldn't stop herself from letting those words out. "Aren't you going to hit me?"

She blinked in confusion as she heard the female sigh.

"You are the youngest of us all, You wouldn't understand." She started. "I can hurt you, but no more than that…" She let her red eyes meet shocked blue ones.

"_You are so important to me….But not that you'll ever realize that…" _


	5. Cheating?

**Alright! This one is going to be Crack/fluff, Because I enjoy that shit /grins/**

_**XXxXX**_

Black rock shooter was not only a good fighter, but also a smart person—Always knowing things before they actually happened. Nothing could ever and EVER scare her—but when a mad Black Gold Saw ran her direction with King Saw in her hand, she knew she had no other choice than to run away for her freaking life—It was not like she was scared or something! Pffft! NEVER!...She just was a little startled….that's all.

And no. she didn't squeal when she pinned to the ground—it just was a….very mature scream..yeah, that's it.

"OH MY EFFING GOD! You can hit me! Just please not my face!" Black rock shooter begged, as she squirmed under the hold of the other female "I beg you! I have three children and a beautiful wife waiting for me at home!" Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea seeing a amused look on the face of the red eyed women.

"You don't even have a family."

Rock Shooter pondered at this "Touché" Gold Saw raised her eyebrow. "Wait, why would you agree with something that would make me hit yo- AH NEVERMIND!" She glared at the blue haired heroine "You cheated on me!"

Black rock shooter blinked and frowned "I did?...Why?" she asked.

Gold Saw stared hopelessly at the supposed to be smart person. "That's what I want to know you idiot!" She screeched. The bluenette tilted her head to the side "Calm down Go Go-chan." She replied lazily "Why do you think I cheated on you?"

Gold Saw's eye twitched at the nick-name she hated so much. She huffed "That's what Black great sword said!"

"Huh?"

Gold Saw felt her cheeks turning red as the coughed awkwardly."She said….You did those things with her." She muttered lightly, trying to avoid sky blue eyes.

Black rock shooter was now the one that felt blood rushing to her cheeks as she smiled gently and tapped the older woman's shoulder, making her look up "I would never cheat on you." She spoke softly "I love you too much for that, remember?" Oh god, she felt so awkward for saying this. But she knew, as a duty of a lover, she had to sometimes.

They hugged each other tightly—Black rock shooter felt happy, just being here, with her. Then nothing else mattered. She hugged the horned woman tighter.

—Now only if she noticed that over her shoulder, Gold Saw was grinning smugly muttering 'success' under her breath.

**XXxXX **

**FUUUUU- xDDD didn't see the last part coming did you?**

**Okay! People! I think I'm writing a one-shot the next time and here are the idea's  
><strong>_**1. A fluff one-shot between Gold Saw and Black rock shooter as children.  
>2. AU Black rock shooter having to babysit a the small evil-minded and perverted child (BGS) and her parents won't believe her when she says 11 year old Gold Saw is evil (xD)<strong>_** You can choose!**


	6. NOTE

_**Note-**_

_**FUUUU- This is not really good new, Me and my mom got in this fight. She took my mobile and computer from me.**_

_**I'm really really sorry! I won't be able to write it for a while! But I promise once my 'punishment' (Fucking mom) is over, I'll get back to finishing the one-shot!  
>I truly love my readers and a smile comes to my face every time I read your comments!<strong>_

_**I hope you forgive me and keep reading /sniff/ See you fast!**_


End file.
